Changes to the Food Chain: DvC book 2
by Vimesenthusiast
Summary: The government has once again come knocking. When the Emperor himself tells them to find out why the nation's monsters are no longer acclimating peacefully to human society, they find themselves at Yokai Academy, as freshman no less. Now four powerful humans find themselves surrounded by monsters while trying to find out about the two anti-human groups and fighting off boredom.


Ranma X Ikkitousen X Rosario

 **Changes to the Food Chain (temp title)**

 **(if anyone has a suggestion for a better name, please pm me)**

This is book two of my Ranma X Ikkitousen cross, now crossed with Rosario Vampire. Sorry, doesn't let you choose three categories, and i thought X-over wouldn't work. I don't own any of the original works, though there will be several OC's I do own, and one or two canon characters will be fleshed out well beyond what canon could allow for. I'll also be doing a bit of world building here, nowhere near as much as some of my other stories but still.

In terms of relationships, Ranma will be adding one girl, maybe two to his 'harem', but it won't be immediate or very easy. The new girls will have to earn their places, and will need to fit in with the group already established. That aspect of the story I'm going to let write itself, so we'll see where it goes. I honestly have no idea which girls will fit in best, though I do have a preference for Inner (or as I will call her, Original) Moka, and for Kurumu, who I feel could become a really interesting character and who doesn't get enough fic time, unlike Mizore, who has gotten that time.

And if you think I'm going to be following Rosario canon overmuch, please think again. There are a few adventures that have to remain there, but not many, especially since Ranma and his girls will start effecting things right away.

Some of this chapter will be old to those of you who read my teaser chapter back in December. However I went back and made corrections, as well as added some new information, before adding the first actual chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Prologue: The Government Never Knocks at a Good Time**

 **Lemon Start:**

Ranma slowly removed Kan'u's silk bathrobe, letting it pool around her legs as they kissed gently yet deeply while continuing on their trip from the bathroom to the bed of their small, temporary apartment. On the way they passed Ren sleeping on the sofa. Ranma had made love to her earlier that evening. Kan'u hadn't joined them having wanted to get a bath first. She knew that Ranma had enough stamina for both girls, even one after another rather than at the same time. This was proven when Ranma had joined her in the bath after finishing with Ren.

It hadn't always been that way of course. At first Ranma was definitely a quick draw when they got to the 'real thing', even if he was ready to go again almost immediately. But like anything else to do with physical exercise, Ranma had swiftly become… proficient at this exercise, further augmented by his ki reading ability, which gave him the equivalent of a cheat code when it came to pleasuring his ladies.

As Ranma began to nip and bite at Kan'u's toned, tanned neck she moaned, gripping his pigtail, always amused at how it stood up straight at times like these, like a certain other body part she could name. With that thought Kan'u moved her other hand down to grasp Ranma's member.

At that moment Kan'u felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Ren watching them, smiling that faint but very warm smile the inexpressive girl showed when they were alone. _Well, inexpressive about anything but eating and when we're making love anyway._ Kan'u raised an eyebrow in question but Ren merely shook her head, laying her head back and closing her eyes once more. The two of them had picked up the uncanny ability of knowing when one or the other wanted to have some alone time with Ranma, and Kan'u smiled gratefully as Ren let Kan'u have her time now.

Half a year had passed since the end of the so-called 'Dragon Destiny', and Kan'u had never been as happy before as she had been during those months. She, Ranma, Ryomou and Ren had all gotten to know one another further in that timeframe, building on the strong bond they had already made during that crisis, both as friends and as lovers.

At the moment Ryomou, the fourth of their little family, was visiting her friend Hakufu. Once they recovered from their ordeal Hakufu and her cousin Kokin had opened up a cosplay Café of all things nearby. The girl who had once been known as Booby Bombs was a tremendous hit of course, and so was Ryomou whenever Hakufu could talk her into helping. Which wasn't as hard as it might have appeared back when the two of them were involved in the tournament, since Ryomou, along with being a masochist, also enjoyed cosplay. Kan'u and Ranma both knew that she would be roped into working with them for a few days at least, especially after the job they had just finished a bare week ago.

Since the end of the dragon destiny, the group had been called upon to solve two problems for the government but neither had been anything they wouldn't have done anyway. Their code as warriors would not have allowed otherwise. The first had been a bit of a false alarm, a large group of animals from the Ryugenzawa Reserve had escaped. Their size and ferocity made them a danger, but one that was containable and quick to counter.

Ren had been a big help on that one, her way with animals had even stretched to those gigantic creatures, and she had convinced most of them to go back to the reserve without a fight. That and the fact Ranma knew the reserve pretty well from a previous adventure there had allowed them to handle that issue easily.

The second had been much more serious, and had taken the quartet over two months to solve, primarily because they had to do much of their own legwork in finding out what the root cause was. It had almost been like the 'zombie warrior battle', as Ranma referred to the endgame against the Dragon soul. It also resulted in a lot of property damage as such things did. That was something the government hadn't been happy about, but they would have been even less happy if the problem had continued to grow, so could stuff it as far as Kan'u was concerned.

But right now, as Ranma's lips latched onto one of her small, dark nipples, Kan'u couldn't care less about that. All she cared about at the moment was that they had some free time on their hands. Kan'u stopped thinking entirely as she felt both of Ranma's hands trail down her stomach to her dripping wet (and not entirely from the bath) pussy. There the fingers of one hand slowly opened her flower's folds while the fingers of his other hand began to move up and down them, flicking her clitoris occasionally at the top of their strokes, touching her precisely the way she wanted.

After a few moments of this Kan'u judged the time for foreplay was over and pulled her lover's mouth off her breast and up into a deep searing kiss. At that Ranma's hands shifted around her body, lifting her into the air, gripping her rear hard.

In response Kan'u eagerly lifted her legs and locking them around Ranma's waist, feeling his erection against her nether lips. She slowly, almost tortuously lowered herself onto his large cock, groaning aloud as she felt her pussy stretch around it, her eyes closing to mere slits in her pleasure. "YEessssss….."

Yet just as she was about to slide fully down onto Ranma's shaft, there was a knock at the apartment door. Ranma's eyes, which had been closed the better to control himself, flew open as did Kan'u's. But where's Ranma showed shock, Kan'u's eyes showed pure, primal **fury**.

 **End Limeish lemon:**

The purple-haired warrior shakily let her legs fall from where they had been wrapped around Ranma. Then, not even looking at him now, Kan'u moved over to where she had set the Seryuutou. Grabbing it up she hurled it with all her might at the door. "GRAHHH!"

Ranma blanched a little, but seeing Kan'u in full coitus-interruptus induced rage didn't say anything, merely moving over to grab up her robe. He tossed it at Kan'u before picking up a pair of boxers for himself, pulling them on quickly.

Meanwhile the Green Dragon Spear slammed point first into the door and through it easily, shattering the door and nearly bisecting the government official on the other side of it. He gasped, and it took all of his self-control not to wet himself as he stared at where the guan-do's shaft was quivering, having impacted the far wall and gone blade deep into it. A centimeter to the side and it would've impacted him rather than the wall.

He and the agent next to him hesitantly looked inside the hotel room to find Ranma with his arms wrapped around Kan'u murmuring in her ear that he would make it up to her. Kan'u on the other hand was simply glaring at the two of government officials. "This is the second time this has happened! It might've been six months back, but I still remember the first time! I warned those two peons then, and I'm warning you two now, these late-night visits must stop!"

Both government officials looked uncomfortable. "We're um, we're sorry?" the younger one stammered still getting over his near-death experience.

This was not helped a moment later when Ren came out from the small sitting area, looking at the door and the two officials there without even a stitch of clothing on her, showing off her perky breasts, small shaved pussy and the yari tattoos on her sides. She cocked her head making that inquisitive "Hhrmm?" noise that Ranma found so cute, looking between the two agents in the doorway and her lovers.

Kan'u groaned. Trying to make Ren understand the concept of body modesty was an ongoing battle, one that Kan'u and Ranma knew they were not winning so far. "We'll handle this Ren-chan, go get dressed please."

Ranma growled now, moving forward to block the two government officials view. "Remember that modesty thing we talked about Ren-chan?" he said over his shoulder. "I really don't want ta gouge these gentlemen's eyeballs out 'cause they looked at you that way."

Ren actually giggled a little while the two agents blanched, but she moved back out of sight, getting dressed quickly and efficiently in her fighting outfit, a tight cropped top which showed her midriff and a short white skirt under a black open-fronted longer skirt, coupled with loose long sleeves that were bound around her upper arm rather than connected to her top.

Kan'u stayed there a moment glaring at the two officials before moving in that direction as well.

While his younger companion continued to gape after the exotically tattooed and colored (and above all naked) girl, the older of the two government agents was made of sterner stuff. "If you don't like the hours you can be called upon by the government, you can stop working for us. Of course you're now in debt once more to the government for destroying yet **another** school and numerous surrounding buildings. Was that really necessary? If you keep on causing so much destruction of public property you'll be in debt to the government for the rest of your natural lives."

Ranma stared at him amused, a smirk on his face the same smirk that always drove his opponents crazy back in Nerima. "Get this straight pal, we work for the government because our Code tells us that some of the problems you lot run into can only be solved by us! If that wasn't the case you could go fuck yourselves. Money doesn't really matter much ta us at all."

Both government officials flushed with anger, but Ranma grinned insolently at him. He'd never been a really big believer in respect for authorities, something of a holdover from his time with his old man, and Kan'u wasn't the only one irritated at present. "If you don't like how we solve those problems, don't call us in. We've got better things ta do than listen to you piss and moan after the fact, one o' which you two just interrupted."

"Indeed." Kan'u's voice came from behind him, and Ranma turned with a smile to see her dressed once more. Now that she was no longer a high school student Kan'u had taken to wearing a modified version of Ranma's normal clothing, a silk skirt in her case rather than pants, and a blouse made of the same Chinese silk. She routinely wore a sports bra underneath it, yet at the moment hadn't pulled one on, fully intending to go back to what they had been doing the moment they could get rid of these two.

The older official stifled what he wanted to say to Ranma, not at all used to being talked down to like that, most especially not from someone so much younger than he was. But he had been warned that they might react this way after a bare week off, and that didn't consider the activities they had interrupted. After a fulminating moment he had regained control of himself to address the reason he was here. "We have been asked to bring you to meet a…certain illustrious person, and to bring you now."

Ranma exchanged a glance with Kan'u, while Ren came up behind the taller girl looking around her at the two government officials, still quizzical but now dressed once more. Kan'u sighed with a bit of a growl under her breath but nodded irritably. These two looked the determined sort, so any attempt to put them off would likely fail. Best to get it over with quickly.

About thirty minutes later they found themselves in a government limousine on their way to this surprise meeting, after having basically forced the two government officials to pay for the door they had ruined of course. That had garnered them some dirty looks from both, but Kan'u had merely smiled and said such was life, and if they didn't want to pay for doors they shouldn't interrupt them. Needless to say, Kan'u was still just a little bit miffed. So was Ranma, but he was waiting to take it out on the person they were going to meet.

They passed through a security checkpoint, at which point Kan'u looked out the window from her conversation with Ranma about what this could be about, while Ren simply looked on, uncaring. As good a fighter as Ren was, she wasn't one to really care about the big picture or what was coming up next. Ranma however was, and he looked up in shock as Kan'u said, "The Imperial Palace?"

He looked out the window at that too, though he wasn't nearly as awed as Kan'u was. In Ranma's opinion respect was earned, and while he had some ingrained respect for the chrysanthemum throne, in his case it was more a form thing than anything else.

They were shown through the palace quickly via side passages, and soon found themselves in a small isolated garden at the back of the huge primary building. "I wonder who wanted to meet with us, and more importantly who has the clout to arrange a meeting here?" Kan'u asked, looking around. "This place is clearly the personal garden of someone important in the palace."

"That would be I" said a new voice coming from their side.

The trio of martial artists turned and Kan'u gaped along with Ranma, though he would later deny it, as the Emperor himself came forward from a small doorway leading into the palace. The Emperor was a very old man, and he didn't look very intimidating, but his face was well known from public broadcasts, and his Imperial attire was impressive.

"Your Majesty." Kan'u bowed deeply before going to her knees while Ranma simply bowed his head. Despite the awe he was feeling he wasn't about to do more than that for anyone, though his anger at the interruption earlier that evening had disappeared. Ren simply stood there looking at the old man, not caring who he was.

The Emperor smiled at their various responses and then moved to continue his walk through the garden. "Please, walk with me."

The trio of martial artists glanced at one another, well Ranma and Kan'u exchanged a glance Ren simply waited, then followed the Emperor. They quickly caught up to the elderly man and his two caretakers/bodyguards, who had just appeared out of nowhere like the very best ninjas. Which, Kan'u reflected, they might well be. She knew ninjas were still around after all, so who best to employ them than the Emperor.

A moment of silence passed while they walked through the rock garden before the Emperor spoke. "Normally, at this point we would make small talk over tea for some time, or I would have one of my aides here speak to you of the issue I called you here for in my stead. But given the nature of the problem and your own forthright attitudes, I feel we can cut to the chase. Is this the case?"

"Please your highness." Ranma said simply, looking around. "The garden here looks great, but ya didn't call us here for a sightseeing tour."

The Emperor chuckled even as one of his bodyguards growled irritably at the younger man's refusal to be awed by the imperial presence. "Since the current Prime Minister is a forward thinking and above all scientifically minded fellow, utterly unable to deal with the martial arts or anything of a similar nature, we have been forced to speak to you about the current issue ourselves."

This was actually understating the case. The current Prime Minister was completely dismissive of anything outside the ordinary, he was even a staunch atheist, unwilling to even make the nod to the supernatural that was usual in Japanese culture. If he learned that they had four individuals on the government's payroll as martial artists, he would start to ask questions and not understand or even believe the answers.

"Despite your blasé attitude to the rule of law, you three and your companion Ryomou have become our primary go to troubleshooters for the supernatural. Moreover, you know a secret that few of our subjects are privy to or would be able to grasp, that monsters still exist. For much longer than we have sat on our throne, the majority of monsters have been forced by ancient agreement to acclimatize themselves to human society."

The Emperor paused, contemplating a fish as it swam through a small stream they were walking by before going on. "This learning is dealt with at a school specially designed for them, in a specially warded area, a segment of our nation set apart via wards. I believe you have some knowledge of how that could be done?"

Ranma frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged. "I think I have a general idea, yeah, though I couldn't do it myself. You're talking about something that's powered by the dragon lines yes?"

"Something along those lines yes, and since it dealt with the very land of Nippon it should come as no surprise that such an endeavor needed the agreement of my family. Though it has faded as the belief in magic has faded, our ancestors were powerful sorcerers, descendants of Amaterasu tied to the very land via ancient rites. Nothing that effects or changes the land via magical means could work without our line's consent."

"That connection still exists, though most of the actual magic in our line has faded. The wards of this school have not, they have been kept there by the principal of the school and his abilities, though the underlying matrix is still based around our agreement to let the school's wards upright. Unfortunately, the letter of the agreement that lets the barrier remain in place has come into serious question of late."

"The school is not doing its job your Majesty?" Kan'u guessed. "These monsters aren't learning how to move in human society, or are simply learning the wrong lessons?"

"A little of both from the reports we have seen." The Emperor replied. "You see, every two years or at least, a citizen is randomly chosen by the headmaster of the school to go to the school to see if the monsters have learned enough to pass for human or at least to get along with humans. I will confide that the headmaster seems to treat these individuals as if they were give guinea pigs, which did not please me when I learned of it."

"What is worse however is that larger and larger numbers of graduates are not entering the human realm but disappearing back into the monster realms, the specially created dimensions of their own where they do not have to deal with humanity. This isolation did not work for Japan when the rest of the world came calling, and I have no doubt that it will eventually break under pressure from the monsters themselves. What that pressure could be however worries us greatly."

"You're afraid that without any direct interaction with humanity they'll underestimate us or try to conquer us for something?" Ranma guessed.

"Exactly." the man replied nodding his head. "There are already two factions among the monsters that we have learned about from the headmaster, albeit after much arm wrangling, that look down upon humans and want to conquer or wipe us out. We are unclear which in one case. In point of fact apparently most monsters routinely look down on humans, which is not a state of affairs we like. They do not have to fear us, but they should at least respect what humanity has done not only for ourselves but for them, and what we can do against their entire races if we must."

Ranma grumbled a little, not liking how long-winded the man was. But the Emperor was not someone you hurried.

They stopped once more to view several butterflies alighting on flowers along the edge of the path then the old man went on. "These two groups are called the monstrels, and Fairytale. The rather amusing name of the last group is utterly unlike its dealings. They seemingly wish to conquer humanity, or wipe us out. I wish to disabuse them of that notion while at the same time enforce the fact that Youkai Academy is there for a reason. The headmaster has displeased me of late, not only in his attempt at withholding information but in the school's failing to instill in its students the necessary mental outlook to blend into human society."

"I could wish we could send in our own teachers but that is impossible, none of our agents who could pass as teachers could survive in this school, so we will need to go another route. You will go undercover at the school, find out anything and everything you can about these two terrorist groups while promoting cooperation and understanding between humanity and monster-kind. You will also do what you can to turn the school itself around so that it may serve its original purpose better than it is currently."

"We're a little old for high school at this point." Ranma interjected. While Ranma, much to his consternation, hadn't grown any taller, all four marital artists certainly looked older than they had even a few months back. They could at best pass for seniors who had to repeat a year, which he said aloud.

What he didn't say was that the idea of the three of them going undercover was rather laughable. Not a one of them had any real ability at that, and probably wouldn't even try to keep a low profile. Sneaking around he could do, but trying to seem normal, no way.

The Emperor nodded, gesturing at a man who was standing at one of the intersections in the garden to come forward. He did so carrying a simple basket, the sort that wouldn't look out of place on the arm of Little Red Riding Hood. He flipped over the lien in covering the top, and Ranma gulped a little at seeing mushrooms there, mushrooms that looked very familiar. "We had thought ahead to that objection and cultivated these. Our reports on their use are sketchy, but we believe these are the age effecting mushrooms? According to our reports you, Saotome-san, ran into them before."

Ranma nodded worriedly having recognized them. "Wouldn't it be easier if we became teachers Your Majesty? I mean that way we could affect the school's policy."

"Unfortunately that would require the headmaster's agreement, and he is being rather obstinate at the moment. He seems to wish to deal with this internally. This forces us to ask you to become students. And I am afraid that you are correct transferees would be much more difficult, and again would require the principal's okay. New students however are not looked at nearly as closely. Once you are actually there, what you do after that is up to you. I trust your problem solving skills." The emperor smiled faintly. "And in any event the wards will keep the damage from the public eye, and the headmaster will be forced to pay for it out of his own funds, both of which please me."

Ranma and Kan'u exchanged a glance, but Ren, having gotten the gist of what the mushrooms could do darted in between them. She picked one out of the basket randomly, and bit into the top of it making the cute face she always did when eating. A few bites later she was done with the mushroom and looking down at herself in perplexity. Ranma groaned shaking his head. "Just wait for it Ren-chan."

A second later, Ren began to shrink in size, losing both her bust and her height swiftly. Soon enough a twelve year old girl stood there in her loose clothing. She grinned happily, showing more emotion than she normally did, and raced off through the wooden garden. Kan'u and Ranma exchanged a glance then began laughing, watching the eternal child run around.

Ren could be serious when needed, but for the most part she much preferred having fun, and could make even the simplest things interesting and fun when she tried. The fact that Ren probably had a much harder original life than any of her lovers went a long way to convincing them to not make a fuss when she acted out like this. A woman who was not only a warrior but one of the most powerful at the time would have faced a lot of bigotry and other problems.

After a second Ranma turned back sighing as he concentrated on the matter at hand. Staring at the mushrooms he pulled at the base of his pigtail for a moment, frowning. "I'll want to be certain that we're not going to lose any of our strength, not just physically but ki wise. When fighting monsters ki is a must."

Kan'u nodded agreement with Ranma suggestion, and then they began to play rock paper scissors, much to the amusement of the Emperor, to see who would try the mushrooms first. Naturally Ranma lost. He grumbled a little at his bad luck before reaching into the basket to pull out a mushroom that had a smaller stem than the one Ren had eaten a moment ago. A moment later, Ranma stood there in his 16-year-old body, his eyes closed, concentrating on his ki reservoir.

Kan'u looked at him inquisitively. "Interesting." she said softly, "Your hair is a little shorter, you're about an inch shorter too, I wonder if that carries over to your female body, as petite as you are already you can't really afford that."

Ranma opened his eyes to glare at her but Kan'u merely laughed and moved on, knowing the fact that she was taller than his male body irritated Ranma at times. "But that is all about it all I can see, how do you feel?"

Leaving off his glaring Ranma began to move through one of his schools katas, his arms and legs moving quickly and easily, flowing from one form to the next with the ease of long practice despite the sudden change in weight and reach. After moment he stopped and frowned thoughtfully. "My ki reservoir hasn't gone down at all, which was the part I was really worried 'bout. I don't seem as fast as normal, and my overall strength has gone down a little as well. But not enough for me to shoot down the idea, damn it."

"Then I suppose we should get on with it." Kan'u nodded, and reached forward to take a similarly sized and colored mushroom. A moment later, Kan'u stared down at her body aghast. Unlike Ranma, Kan'u had lost almost a foot in height, changing from a tall for her age 18-year-old woman to a 16-year-old teenager of only slightly above regular height.

Her chest had shrunk noticeably as well, going from a 94 to a 74. "Damn it!" Kan'u had originally gone through two stages of growth, the first one giving her breasts and curves at an early age, with the second one much later further accentuating them. It looked as if she was now back to right before that second growth spurt hit.

Ranma laughed at her expression. "Yeah, you're definitely going to need new bras love."

"And what about your other form?" Kan'u retorted, swiftly kneeling down and reaching into a pond right by the path, splashing him quickly. While the Emperor and his two guards looked on she watched the change occur, and was surprised that Ranma's female form didn't change overmuch.

Indeed, Ranma's female form hadn't grown any in terms of inches or bust line since he had gotten it, though why that was he didn't know. Even now his female form was unchanged, still looking like a cross between a cute 16-year-old girl, and a Broadway model with hips and a bust many girls would kill for. Her breasts were actually a little larger than Kan'u's now, something the other girl noticed and scowled at.

Ranma shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Kan'u-chan, but I could've told you that. If I take one of the more powerful mushrooms of course my female body will change, but it hasn't really grown up or out since I got it. I think it's because that body's an early bloomer. My mother hinted a time or two that was the case for her, so since the curse form is a female version o' me, ya could say it runs in the family."

After a moment Kan'u had finished going through the same checklist that Ranma had and the two of them turned back to the Emperor. "We'll do it, but if this principal guy thinks we're going to be regular student's he can think again. Now we just have to convince Ren-chan to come back and become a teenager again."

'Oh, that's easy." Kan'u laughed. She turned to where Ren was racing happily through the trees, enjoying her shorter stature and surprisingly faster movement. "Ren-chan, you know Ranma won't sleep with you if you're that young."

A moment later Ren was standing in front of them, pouting a little but eagerly chewing on a mushroom. Some things were worth losing a second childhood for.

 **OOOOOOO**

About a week later, the trio found themselves waiting for a school bus to pick them up in the Juuban district of Tokyo. Ryomou had been unable to get away from Hakufu just yet, but they would be holding a place for her open at the school. She planned to get away that weekend and rejoin them with what few bits of furniture the quartet owned.

A moment later appearing as if from nowhere an old-fashioned yellow bus pulled up, it's door opening with an exaggerated creak. "Of course it has a creak," Ranma muttered, shaking his head. "Overdramatic much?"

Kan'u laughed and followed Ren inside slipping to the back of the bus.

Behind her Ranma stopped for a moment to stare at the bus driver. He was dressed in a dark uniform of some kind and had a hat pulled down low over his face, with a cigar sticking out between his teeth. Oh, and he also had glowing eyes. "What's the matter boy, never seen a bus driver before?"

"Not one with glowing eyes and way too much darkness covering his face from a tiny bus driver's cap." Ranma replied dryly. "Word of advice, ye'r tryin' a little too hard. I know you're trying to come off either as scary or mysterious, but you're more comical than anything else."

"Hmpf, like I'm going to take advice from a punk who looks like a reject from a Jackie Chan flick!" the man scoffed, turning away. "I've been doing this for hundreds of years, I'm not about to change my act now."

"Just sayin' man." Ranma laughed, moving deeper into the bus to where his two present girlfriends were waiting for him. A moment later they had ensconced themselves in the back row, where Ren had promptly laid out, her head in Ranma's lap, her body over Kan'u's, who leaned against his shoulder. The three began to talk quietly about a new martial arts kata Ranma had thought up, one that incorporated two of Ren's spear techniques into it.

This was the sight that the younger freshman boy named Tsukune saw when he stepped on the bus. The sight of this other young man, not wearing any kind of school uniform but more importantly having two extremely exotic and attractive girls literally hanging off him filled Tsukune with both shock and a surprising amount of jealousy. He was after all a male, regardless of his self-control in comparison to his fellows at his last school. Ranma raised his free arm and waved at the boy. "Yo, you goin' to Youkai Academy too?"

While Ranma spoke Kan'u was looking at the young man, her eyes slightly narrowed. There didn't seem to be anything special about him, and she realized this must be the new 'sacrifice' that the Emperor had spoken of. The one the headmaster saw more as a toy than a test of his school's efficacy.

The younger man nodded a little hesitantly. The guy looked like a delinquent after all, and the two exotic girls did nothing to take away from that image. They looked sort of like Yankees except without the dyed hair, and he could see a lot of tattoos, like tribal markings on the girl who was using the other two as pillows.

The fact neither girl was wearing a uniform also didn't help. The girl with the tattoos, who despite the tattoos gave off a semi-cute vibe with her messy dark red hair and sleepy face was wearing a very short, tight t-shirt. It was black on one side and white streaked with gold on the other, the two sides separated by a gold line going down her chest. The t-shirt was so short it didn't cover her stomach, and her white skirt barley came to her knees. The fact she also wore long, flowing sleeves up to her shoulder didn't help much.

The other one was even worse in a way. If the other was cute, this girl radiated athletic sexiness on the megawatt scale. Her face was incredibly beautiful, despite being half hidden by a long lock of her luxuriant purple hair, and her body was simply amazing.

While she was wearing a school uniform, it didn't seem to match the one for Youkai academy instead… Well, Tsukune had seen uniforms like that in a few hardcore mags he and his friends had passed around at school, though the girl was actually better looking than any of the girls in those magazines. Her sailor suit shirt was also cropped so short her stomach showed as well, and from the way her, gulp, bits bounced, it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Er um yeah, I'm Tsukune, a freshman. How do you do?" Tsukune said, after tearing his eyes away from the purple haired girl's toned midriff.

"You got any idea what kind of school you're going to?" Ranma asked bluntly.

"Well no," Tsukune said. "Isn't it just a normal school? I mean the name is kind of strange, but that isn't too unusual."

All three at the back of the bus stared at him. Even Ren lifted her head up from Ranma's lap to look at the boy before shaking her head. "Baka." she muttered, then nuzzled back in.

"Yeah see, that's not exactly true. How exactly did yer dad learn about this school anyway?" Ranma asked, trying to figure out how to gently let the other boy in on the secret, while at the same time fishing e for information. Like Kan'u, he couldn't sense anything special about the kid, which was kind of strange if he had been the one the principal at the school chose to be the token human representative.

Tsukune laughed self-consciously as he took a seat nearby. "Well, you see, my grades weren't really good enough to get me into any of the high schools near my home, so we were kind of out of luck. Then my father went drinking one night, and ran into a priest of some kind, who dropped the pamphlet for this school. He signed me up on the spot, and so, yeah that was it." He laughed again, looking embarrassed.

Ren had once more opened her eyes to gaze at him and shook her head from her position on Ranma's lab. "Baka." she said again.

For his part however, Ranma took it in stride. "Man I feel for ya, my old man got me into trouble practically every time he drank too. Still, lesson one of dealing with the weird and unusual: never accept anything from mysterious anyone's, let alone priests. Definitely don't sign anything without reading the fine print. And if there ain't any fine print, don't agree to it at all. That's a lesson in life."

Tsukune laughed thinking it was a joke but Ranma went on seriously. "See this school isn't exactly just a school named Youkai it **'s** a school **for** youkai. It's a school ta teach monsters how to act like humans."

Tsukune laughed again, still thinking it was a joke. "That's a good one, if so what kind of monsters are you three?"

We're not monsters, we're humans like you, just martial artists, that's all. But if you don't believe us, wait until we get there." Ranma simply shrugged. "You'll see what I mean then, and if ya want ta leave, you can. If ya stay, well, we'll be around to protect ya I guess."

The younger man was still chuckling, but Kan'u pointed ahead of them. "You'll be able to see for yourself in a moment if that tunnel ahead of us is any indication."

Most modern roadway tunnels had lights in them, this one didn't, hence why she felt this was something else altogether somewhat cunningly disguised as a tunnel. In fact the darkness within seems to be much more than could have been assumed by any kind of normal tunnel. That coupled with the fact that she hadn't noticed any traffic for the last twenty minutes or so told her that they were about to reach the edge of the magical wards that kept the school separate from the rest of Japan.

Ranma had dealt with more odd magic than even Kan'u or Ren could say despite their having been under the Dragon Destiny for so long. He frowned faintly as he felt a shiver go down his spine as the bus fully entered the tunnel, and nodded. "Yep, magics afoot."

That of course caused Tsukune to look at all three of them as if they had lost their minds, but none of the trio cared. They had said what they wanted to say to the younger boy, so spent their time looking ahead to where the bus was going to come out.

Soon enough they were out of the tunnel, and the landscape around them had changed completely. Where before there had been rolling hills empty of human habitation or trees, now they were in a decaying forest somewhere, with a huge building visible in the distance several miles walk away.

The distant building looked like a school building, though a little dilapidated but it was the surroundings that freaked out Tsukune. The forest they suddenly found themselves in looked like the kind found in horror movies, the trees were not so much trees as simply the skeletons of trees, and… were those tombstones on the ground or was that… no those were actually tombstones.

As the door opened once more with an over the top creak, causing Ranma to snicker, they could hear the howl of wolves in the distance. Tsukune shuddered in fear looking about wildly. "What did I say?" Ranma said clapping the younger man on the shoulder. "Monsters. No accounting for taste, or for what is dramatic and what is just over the top. I mean, come on, a creaking door?" he went on, glancing behind him to the bus driver, who scoffed and turned away angrily.

The trio quickly got off the bus. The moment they did, the driver, still angry at Ranma's critiquing his style, closed the door and rode away.

Ren stared off into the distance towards the sound of wolves. "Friends?"

'Maybe," Ranma said shrugging. "After we get assigned a classroom or whatever, you can go and explore if you want Ren-chan." The three of them had talked about it, and decided Ren really couldn't pull of being a student per-se. She simply didn't care for any of the traditional classes, or anything that she could learn in them. History would be an exception, at least Kan'u thought it would be, as would the Literature course. Ren had surprise them both by actually being an avid reader of fantasy, anything that had talking animals in it she would gravitate to.

"That reminds me." Kan'u said as she looked around their new surroundings while following Ranma as he began the trek towards the school. They were moving slowly so that Tsukune could keep up. "We never learned what kind of accommodations there were here."

"Well it's a boarding school." Tsukune said helpfully. "So wouldn't it be like any other coed school with different dorm buildings for different genders?

Kan'u and Ren both stiffened as did Ranma who spoke for all three of them. "Yeah that's not happening." He grinned suddenly looking over at Kan'u and Ren. Did I ever tell you about martial arts construction?"

They shook their heads bemused and he went on. "It's basically construction, with anything and everything done with yer hands and what ya can carry. Speed and yer hand's ability to take punishment is key. I had a lot of practice with it back in Nerima. If we find a good spot near the school, I can build us an entire house in a few days, complete with plumbing."

Tsukune raised a hesitant hand, totally freaked out by the environment though the way these three were taking it in stride was slowly wearing away at that. He didn't really believe that Ranma could make an entire house by himself in a few days, though he had heard stories about Nerima, who hadn't, so maybe it was possible. And it was best to stick with people who seemed to be able to handle themselves in this new environment. "I don't suppose there's any way you could make room for one more?"

"So long as you don't mind noises at night and know not to barge in when the doors locked, that's fine by us." Kan'u replied for all three.

Ren however pulled on Ranma sleeve. "Friends? You promised."

"I did, didn't I?" Ranma said pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, when we get settled, you can invite as many of your friends to stay with us as you like." They hadn't actually been able to do that yet, moving from one job to another and not really having any time to settle down in any one place and buy a house where Ren could gather her friends, the large pack of wild dogs that she gathered to herself without seemingly trying at all.

Ren smiled slightly then leaned up to kiss Ranma on the lips, deepening it quickly as her arms went around him for a moment before sighing and pulling back leaning against his chest. The two stood there were allowing Kan'u and Tsukune continued on for a second, the young boy pointedly ignoring what was going on behind him.

At the speed Tsukune could walk the trip to the school was quite slow. About ten minutes into it, Ranma interrupted his discussion with Kan'u about what kind of house she would like, Western or Traditional, cocking his head to one side. "You hear that?"

Ren looked up as well, her head cocked to one side. "Bell?"

Kan'u heard it a second later. "Yes, a bell, some kind of bicycle bell judging from the jingle. I don't suppose Booby Bombs is around here somewhere?" She laughed at her own jokes, though more because Ranma was shivering as the bell reminded him of Shampoo. That sound haunted his dreams a time or two.

A moment later a feminine voice shouted from behind them. "Get out of the way! Excuse me please!"

A moment later the bike in question came around the bend, seemingly out of control with a pink haired girl clinging to the handles, though she looked as if she was about to have a dizzy spell or something to Ranma. Nonetheless he dodged to one side, avoiding the bike by inches. Kan'u and Ren, who were a few steps back, watched as the bike and its owner continued on to smash into Tsukune, sending him and the girl on the bike to the ground.

"Really, Ranma, you could have just stopped the bike, couldn't you?" Kan'u asked, smirking slightly.

"Err, old habits die hard Kan-chan. I notice you two didn't do anythin' either." Ranma said, moving forward to lift the bike off Tsukune.

Both young-women-turned-girls shrugged unconcern looking at the girl. The girl was their age, or at least the age their bodies were currently. Ranma supposed she was pretty, though in comparison to Kan'u or Ren she didn't quite stack up in his opinion.

Her skin was a healthy porcelain hue in contrast to their tanned skin, and her bust almost equal to Kan'u's which was larger than Ren's, and her bright pink hair stood out even further against the backdrop of her white skin. She wore a regular school uniform, a green button down jacket over a white shirt with a green plaid skirt that came down to her knees.

Even as Ranma removed the bike from their downed bodies, the girl was slowly coming to, looking up blearily through her long pink hair at Tsukune not noticing the others for the moment. "Oh, I, I'm so sorry, I'm anemic you see, and I felt so woozy, I couldn't control it."

Tsukune was smitten at first sight. This girl was the cutest girl he had ever seen, more so in his opinion than the two with Ranma, who looked a little too wild to him. "Er, no that's fine, um, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, oh but you're bleeding!" The girl was speaking of a scrape that Tsukune had on the back of his hand from their tumble. She reached into a pocket on her skirt, pulling out a handkerchief and patting at the scrape with it.

"Er, no I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Tsukune wildly waved his hand, blushing even hotter at the girl's attention.

The girl seemed to become flush for a moment as he waved his injured hand under his nose. "Oh no, blood, I, I lose control of myself when I smell that scent." She raised a hand to Tsukune's cheek then moved her hand around his shoulder, holding him still. "I'm, I'm sorry about this, but you see… I'm a vampire." Fangs suddenly became visible in her open mouth as she leaned in to bite at Tsukune's neck.

"I could have sworn that biting on the neck like that was the equivalent of a second date to a vampire?" Kan'u said, chuckling into one of her hands.

The female voice from behind her caused the pink haired girl to regain control of herself, and she pushed Tsukune away with pile-driving force as she turned, blushing hotly. "I, um, n-no! I'm sorry, the smell, it!"

Ranma and Ren moved to help Tsukune up from where he was sprawled several feet away while Kan'u merely laughed. "It's alright, I was just making sure you weren't doing something you would regret later. I'm Unchou Kan'u, and you are?"

"A-Akashiya Moka. Um, can I ask, where did you hear that about n-necks and feeding there being the equivalent of a second date?" The now named Moka asked, looking at the exotically beautiful purple haired girl in front of her.

Her eyes flitted over to the other two helping the boy she had been about to bite to his feet, frowning as she saw that the boy wasn't dressed in the school uniform as well as the two girls, though she supposed the girl she was talking to could be wearing her old school's uniform. The other girl looked back at her, head cocked to one side, and Moka frowned more as she noticed the tattoo's leading up the other girl's neck. "And you two are?"

"Saotome Ranma, and this is Ren." Ranma smirked at the young girl. "You alright now, ya ain't gonna attack us or nothin'? Only our track record with vamps ain't so good so far."

"Tr-track record?" Moka asked, confused. "Have you met other vampires?"

"We've met several, though I think only two were… I'm sorry I can't remember the term for born rather than turned." Kan'u shrugged apologetically. "And Ranma stop being so tense, just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she's going to attack us."

 _And even if she did, this girl isn't a fighter._ Oh, Kan'u could sense a massive amount of ki inside of her, possibly as much as Kan'u herself, which might be what was putting Ranma on edge. His skill at reading ki flows was **much** better than Kan'u's, after all. It had started that way and even though she was far better than she had been, Ranma had kept getting better at it, both in combat and out. Still, this girl had nothing about her that hinted at any kind of threat, despite her vampiric strength, which she had shown by the powerful push she gave Tsukune.

Ranma frowned, but nodded. The way the girl's ki was being blocked somehow, filtered in some fashion to a weaker version, bothered him, but that and their past issues with vampires was no reason for his rudeness. "Yer right Kan-chan. Sorry Moka, Kan-chan's right, we've met vampires before, and while most of them were douchebags, two of 'em weren't, so I shouldn't judge ya."

Moka's eyes widened but she responded hurriedly. "That's fine. But where have you met that many vampires, I mean, most of us are pretty solitary, keeping to our own families."

"This was an exception ta that rule." Ranma replied dryly. "Ya see, there was this old fart named Arcanen, who decided he wanted ta turn an entire town. He and his son started at a school where he got work as the music instructor."

Kan'u giggled. "But the son, Doran, fell in love with one of the girls at the school. They're quite the cute couple, and Doran was able to warn the authorities, who called us in to deal with it. I have Doran and Keiko's picture here somewhere…" She reached a hand into her pocket, her hand disappearing into the ki enlarged space within.

While Kan'u was searching for the picture, Moka had backed away, gazing at the quartet fearfully. "So, so does that, does that mean you're vampire hunters?" She had heard horror stories about humans like that when she was younger, though she hadn't known any were still around in modern times. Her fear of them as vampire hunters actually overrode her worry about them being human for the moment.

"Nah, we're martial artists, we're used ta dealing with weird, out-there stuff. Like Kan-chan said, we don't got anythin' against vamps really." _It's just that most of them seem to be assholes,_ Ranma thought, remembering their last job for the government. It would have been much easier if Arcanen hadn't been able to gather a twenty man strong group of toughs from the school who liked being vampires and the powers it gave them. That didn't even consider three dozen girls who thought being young forever was a fantastic idea, and were willing to kill to keep it.

Ranma grinned reassuringly at the girl. "Don't worry about it, we ain't gonna hurt ya, and if you're feelin' anemic or whatever, we can give ya some blood, though no hickies please."

From where he stood next to Ren, still a little shaky from the force of the push Moka had given him, Tsukune gulped, once again realizing he had stepped well beyond his normal world and into the unknown. Still the normality of the moment at present fought against the fact they were talking about vampires as if they were real. "Um, Ranma's right, and besides, aren't vampires interesting, um, I mean… er…"

Moka giggled at Tsukune's stuttering and began to calm down. This was helped further when Kan'u found the picture she had been searching for, pulling it out to show Moka a very cute couple.

The girl was a true Japanese beauty, with white skin, black hair and a lithe form accented perfectly by the formal kimono she wore, while the man had a handsome face with reddish hair down to his wide shoulders. Both of them had fangs showing in their smiles. The girl was holding forth her hand in the picture, showcasing an expensive looking wedding ring made of gold. "Oh, they are a cute couple, how romantic!"

Ren and Kan'u both nodded, even Ren, who was immune to most romantic drivel, had thought that at the time. "Very cute, especially when he proposed."

Moka gushed some more over the picture but then looked at the quartet of humans, her wariness coming back to her. "But why are you here, I mean this is a supposed to be a school for youkai you know."

"Ya all need to learn, so who better to learn to be human from than another human?" Ranma shrugged. "Besides, we're not exactly normal ourselves, like I said we're martial artists. Well, all except Tsukune here, and he's harmless."

That sort of flew over Moka's head for the moment, not having come across martial artists before. Still she frowned. "I, I guess that makes sense, but I, I've had some bad experiences with humans before. They never seemed to like me, they all said monsters didn't exist and I never made any friends and I was constantly picked on at middle school!"

"Pure envy my dear," Kan'u said, moving to stand with Ranma as they led the way toward the school building they could see in the distance. "You are a rather cute girl you know, and that kind of thing will incite envy in many."

Ryofu nodded, moving over to her with a small smile, pulling at Moka's pink hair gently. "Cute. Smell nice." The fact her hair also reminded Ren of cotton candy was just a bonus.

"Oh, I, um, really?" Moka flushed while Tsukune merely nodded his head rapidly, agreeing with the sentiment Ren had said. Getting control of herself, Moka frowned, looking at them all, still a little leery of them.

"So Tsukune, are you going to see if ya can tough it out, or do ya want ta head back to the bus stop now?" Ranma asked, looking back at the young man.

Tsukune stole a glance at Moka, who looked worried about being left alone with the three people she still thought as possible vampire hunters. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he smiled bravely back at her. "I'll see if I can stick around, after all, if youkai are all as nice as Moka-san, then it can't be all bad."

Looking over her shoulder Kan'u smirked as she saw the looks the two were exchanging, but turned her attention to the school they were walking towards when they heard a loud bell in the distance. "I think we're running late, we should hurry along."

Ranma nodded, picking up the bike Moka had arrived on, while Ren grabbed Tsukune around the waist. Moka gasped as Kan'u did the same with her, and all three martial artists raced on, ignoring the yells and screams of Moka and the 'token human'.

Soon enough, the group arrived at school, with enough time for them all to find out what class they were assigned to. Moka was both thankful and yet frightened to learn that she was in the same homeroom with the others, though she was quickly losing her fear of Ren at least, and Tsukune, though possibly human like the others, wasn't very dangerous feeling. If anything he was nice in a wishy-washy sort of way.

The pinkette found a seat at the back of the class, pulling Tsukune along so he was forced to take a seat next to her while the other students filed in. Ren plopped down in a chair on her other side and promptly put her head down on the desk, dozing off. Ranma and Kan'u smiled faintly at their lover, before taking their own chairs. Ranma found himself on Tsukune's other side right by the window, while Kan'u took a chair in front of him.

Next to Kan'u sat a man who seemed more like a senior than a freshman given his size and wide shoulders. He had blond hair, pierced ears and was wearing a few heavy rings on his fingers. He looked at the trio of hotties that had sat all around him, smirking hungrily at the pink haired girl in particular. He discounted both the boys who had come in with them, neither looked very tough to him.

Soon, the teacher, a somewhat athletic looking woman wearing a skirt and tight blouse along with glasses on her face, stood forward from her position at the front smiling brightly. "Alright everyone, I'm your homeroom and literature teacher Nekonome Shizuka. Call me Shizuka-sensei, okay? Now, since all the seats are filled, I guess that means you're all here, I'll start with a roll call." After that she read off all the student's names, though Ranma, Tsukune and Moka didn't bother noting any of their names.

Kan'u did, at least the name of one girl who had glared at her and the others. She was a **very** busty girl, her breasts larger than even Kan'u's in her original body, almost as short as Ranma's female form, with short blue hair framing a heart shaped face, attractive eyes and full, pouting lips. That face however was ruined by the scowl she wore as she looked over at Moka, Ren and Kan'u. _Kurumu, hmm. Why do I think she's going to be trouble?_

"All right, everyone, now that we're all here and accounted for, we can start the orientation!" Shizuka said brightly. "Allow me to reiterate the school's function and curriculum. Like it or not, humans pretty much rule the world nowadays. In order for us monsters to survive in the human world, we have to learn how to coexist peacefully with humans! As you all know, this is a school where youkai like yourselves learn to act like humans."

Tsukune had actually begun to hope once more that Ranma and the others, even Moka, had been playing an elaborate joke on him. Now he groaned, trying to keep the noise down, as he realized that this was really happening.

Shizuka wagged one hand cheerfully at the class. "This brings us to rule number one! You must maintain your human form at ALL TIMES! This is important practice for disguising yourself in the human world! Don't let any of your classmates know your true form! If you are too open with your form, you can be expelled, and you'll never be able to go out and about in the human world, which has a lot to offer, let me tell you! Their music, their food, their clothing, their food, TV shows, food, cosmetics, humans have a lot to offer us, if we can just hide ourselves among them."

"That s bullshit! All that stuff they create, we can take! As for the humans themselves, we should eat them, or in the case of hot girls, rape them!" The young man with blond hair said.

Before anyone else could say anything, even the teacher, Kan'u acted. Almost negligently her hand flashed out, catching the speaker in the face. She struck with such force he was lifted out of his seat over the head of the person behind him to slam into the wall at the back of the classroom so hard he left an indent.

Everyone stared at her for aa few seconds Ranma snapped his fingers. "Damn it Kan-chan, ya beat me to it."

"Gomen Ran-chan, you can get the next pervert." Kan'u promised, smirking, before looking around at the rest of the class. "Anyone else want to admit to being a rapist, please, step forward now."

The male members of the class gulped as one while the girls, even Moka and the irritated Kurumu, smiled at the sentiment. Shizuka also let a small smile on her face appear for a moment, before she shook her head quickly, looking at the class roster. "Now, now, Ms… Unchou, no violence in the classroom please, though I would like everyone to note she did that without breaking her transformation at all! Well done!"

Kan'u smirked a little, but shrugged unrepentantly. The class continued from there, covering the rules of the school, as well as going over a brief map of the environs before heading into their first literature lesson.

 **Chapter 1: Plans, you actually had plans? Heh.**

Moka frowned slightly as the lunch break rang out later that day. While she was now almost positive that Ranma and the two girls with him didn't mean her any harm, the speed with which Kan'u replied to that odious fellow insinuations with a punch told her that violence was part of their nature. She didn't like that. Indeed that was part of the reason why she wanted to go into the human world in the first place: Moka didn't like violence. The rule of the strong which pervaded monster society wasn't something she wanted any part in.

 _Yet for all their being human_ , she thought, as she watched several girls walk up to Kan'u and congratulate her, while several boys looked at her fearfully. _They seem to be fitting in here all too well._ Tsukune on the other hand, was obviously leery of violence, and seemed happy to be in the background of those three, which actually made Moka trust him more.

As Moka watched Tsukune stood up, looking around a little worriedly at all the people around him. He was wondering what kind of monsters they were under their human guises. It was only the presence of trio of powerful martial artists a and the fact that Moka, a self-described vampire, was so gentle-seeming that kept him from freaking out.

His thoughts were interrupted as Moka grabbed his hand. "Hey Tsukune, come on let's go explore the school a bit!" she said excitedly.

"Not a bad idea." Ranma said stretching from where he had fallen asleep during class. That fact caused Moka to frown even more. She didn't like it that he wasn't taking the classes seriously, though of course she had no idea why that was the case.

In terms of the classes Kan'u had been proven quite correct, the two of them would easily be able to ace any of them without even trying. Despite the irritations of the dragon destiny and its ending, the school he, Kan'u and the Ryomou had all been at previously had been a pretty good school all things considered. Youkai Academy on the other hand seems to only be teaching to the lowest denominator it could.

 _We can get out the lay of the land that way, figure out the movers and shakers and start searching for clues to this group trying to start a war between monsters and humans._ Ranma thought to himself looking over at Kan'u.

Before they could decide anything however a most decidedly spooky fellow appeared out of the crowd in the hallway. He wore a white priest's rope from his head down to his toes, the hood of which hid his face so much that only the glasses he was wearing even inside could be seen. "Ranma Saotome, Kan'u Unchou, Ren Hosen, there seems to be a problem with your paperwork. If you would come this way, the principal wishes to speak with you."

While the crowd of disguised monsters around them muttered and gasped at that, the principal of Youkai Academy was notorious for never being seen in public. He was one of the 3 Dark Lords, so he was obviously powerful but what that power was or what he looked like few knew. Some of the older or more informed students knew he was called the Exorcist and had created the dimensional bubble the school and its environs resided in, but even they didn't know anything more than that.

Ranma and Kan'u simply exchanged a glance. Then they both looked over to Ren who shook her head disinterestedly. She moved past them to join Tsukune and Moka, indicating she would follow them around the building.

"That's probably a good idea." Kan'u said softly to Ranma as they both turned back to the man and began to follow him down the hallway. "Tsukune gets a guard and frankly Ren isn't the type to sit and listen to anyone really."

Moka looked back as Ren joined her and Tsukune, smiling at the newcomer. Of the three martial artists, who she still mentally labeled as vampire hunters, she was the most easy to get along with. Besides being too violent Kan'u was rather more outgoing with her body then Moka could approve of, while Ranma was a bit of a bore really. His uncultured accent and seeming disinterest in actual schooling plus their first impression gave Moka a bad impression of him. Ren on the other hand was rather silent and odd, but seemingly friendly enough. _Plus she looked really cute s when she ate that snack as we ran to school_.

"Hello Ren-chan are you interested in looking around as well?" She asked politely.

Ren nodded, and the two of them moved down the hallway with Tsukune, at the same time Ranma and Kan'u followed the weird looking priest guy. Behind them a few friends gathered around Saizou trying to rouse him. He had been out of it since Kan'u punch had laid him out.

 **OOOOOOO**

Ranma and Kan'u found themselves in front of a very imposing doorway. It was obviously intended to be a very imposing doorway, made of oak and 7 feet tall with gargoyles in places around it and frescoes of other sorts of monsters. It failed however to overawe the two martial artists who simply shook their heads. "I'd give it a 6 out of 10, it's trying too hard."

Kan'u giggled at her lovers words shaking her head in amusement. "He definitely does want to give the impression of power does he not? Personally, I would rate it at about an 8, but I'm more generous than you are."

The two entered, pushing the doors open easily, crushing several priests on the inside that had been poised to open it 'mysteriously' when the door failed to budge for the two new students. "Ouch." Ranma muttered, scratching at his head. "Um, sorry guys, didn't see ya there."

"Do any of you need a hand?" Kan'u asked solicitously, wondering why they had been waiting that close to the door anyway.

Two of the priests looked up at them then wordlessly pointed down the long hallway on this side of the massive door. "The principal awaits you." He groaned, then fell backwards.

The long hallway was dominated by a series of columns on either side of a carpet that led up to a large desk at the far end, illuminated by a series of windows behind it. At the desk, which was a large wooden affair, sat a man in another priest's outfit, though unlike the men who were now quietly groaning to themselves behind them, this man was not wearing sunglasses. Instead his eyes seemingly glowed in his hood, the only thing visible save for a small scowl that was visible beyond the darkness of the hood.

Kan'u and Ranma strode up confidently towards the desk the man looked at them with his fiery eyes, trying to intimidate them, but it didn't work. Neither Kan'u or Ranma were the type to be intimidated, certainly not by a pair of glowing eyes, they'd seen far worse. After a moment the man realized this and spoke. "Ranma formerly of Nerima, Kan'u formerly of the Dragon dynasty, and your…friend who doesn't seem to have joined you. Why are you here? I felt the three of you the moment you entered my wards."

Ranma shrugged, he hadn't thought that sneaking around would work in any event, so answered bluntly. "The government isn't really happy with your success rate at training the monsters here ta join human society. We're here to make certain that that work is still goin' as it should, take out any elements that're fighting against it, as well as search for anything that can give us a lead on the terrorist group Fairy Tale."

At that name the man stiffened, the anger he had felt at having the government railroad these troubleshooters into his school fading very slightly. "I can understand that the government would be concerned about Fairy Tale, but I assure you that the students here are learning how to act like humans, as well as they can. I would be happy to pass on information about them."

"Then you should have no trouble with us being here. Unless of course our being here messes up your fun in watching the 'token human' try to make his way through a school of monsters." Kan'u asked rhetorically.

The man didn't so much as twitch, but both martial artists grinned evilly at him. They somehow knew that the principal, whatever his title, did indeed enjoy the sight of a lone human trying to live among monsters. "Sorry to ruin your fun and all," Ranma said every inch of him screaming that he didn't actually mean it. "But we're here ta stay. This school is might be separated by a dimensional wall or whatever, but it's still on Japanese land, and subject ta human laws. Which means ya need ta abide by the governments decision."

After a moment, the man smiled thinly. "Well I suppose that trying to stop you would be foolish in the extreme, I like my school in the shape it is now, after all. Do you have any questions about our school's policies?" Left unsaid was that he wouldn't answer any questions about the students, the power structure of the students, or anything else serious.

Moments later he watched the two very dangerous humans (and even that was stretching the definition, in his opinion) the Exorcist reflected that one on one he could take any of the trio of martial artists, but all three would be a match even for him. Worse, he knew that the government really did have pull here. If he wanted to keep trying to, in his own lackadaisical and haphazard manner, bridge the monster-human gap, he had to play by the rules at times. And not just the rules he made himself.

Nonetheless his smile widened. _Watching three Chaos loci attempt to be forces or order here in my school could be more amusing than watching the second human boy attempt to navigate the various dangers he would have otherwise faced. My plans might no longer be viable, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun._

 **OOOOOOO**

Back with Ren, she, Moka and Tsukune had found their way up to the roof of the school building, where they sat down for a leisurely lunch. Both of the others watched with smiles on their faces as Ren gobbled her food, a bright smile on her face. It was a sight to warm the coldest heart, and neither Moka or Tsukune were very cold hearted to begin with.

Eventually however Tsukune sighed looking out over the landscape of the school. The view, dominated by dying trees, a haunted forest straight out of a monster movie, oh, and less he forget, a cemetery, really brought into focus the fact he was in a very odd place indeed. Tsukune began to wonder if he should stay here or not. Yes, Ranma and the others were friendly enough, but if this really was a school for monsters, then wasn't it only a matter of time until he was found out as a human? _After all I don't have the strength or skills of the others, I'm just a_ _ **normal**_ _human._

"Are you all right Tsukune?" Moka asked looking at him worriedly. Across from them, Ren looked up from where she was eating for a moment then turned back to more important things.

"It's just well… I'm not certain I fit in here." Tsukune said not coming right out and saying why that was since both of the girls were already aware of it. "I don't, it just seems as if my being here at yokai is a mistake, in more ways than one." _What the hell did you get me into, baka oyaji!_

"Oh, don't talk like that, please!" Moka said, reaching across and grabbing his arm with a strength which showed that despite her perfect human appearance she was much more than she seemed. "I, I've always had trouble making friends, and, um, if, if you leave then I'd be alone again. No offense to you Ren, or to the other two but, um, well you kind of worry me…" She trailed off, looking at Ren to see if she would take offense, but Ren simply kept eating, having not heard a single thing.

Seeing that Moka leaned closer to Tsukune accidentally squishing her chest against his side, whispering in his ear. Both of these things caused Tsukune to blush, but Moka didn't notice. "I'm still wondering if they're vampire hunters. That story about liking that married couple could just be cover after all."

Tsukune chuckled looking away while he tried to get control of his blush. "Yes, well, you know stories like that are often exaggerated anyway. I mean, you're certainly nothing like I expected a vampire to be Moka-san."

"That's because of this, see." Moka said, thrusting her chest out towards Tsukune, causing him to blush again. But Moka once again didn't notice gesturing at the necklace that hung between her breasts, resting there over her school uniform for the moment. "See this rosary? It actually acts like a seal on my yokai powers. Without it, I become a really scary vampire."

"O-oh, I see." Tsukune said, trying not to stare at the what else he could see from Moka's current position. "Um, anyway, we should start back to class now."

Moka nodded, and reached across to pull Ren to her feet when she made no move to leave. Ren allowed herself to be pulled along, but continued to eat the dango Kan'u had prepared for her

As they were walking down the staircase into the school once more, they were stopped by the same bruiser that Kan'u had punched out in homeroom. He stood in front of them blocking their passage by simply holding out his arm to one side as he addressed them. "Hey babe, Moka right? I've been looking for you, why the hell are you hanging out with this weakling? Especially when you could be with me?"

He ignored Ren for now. She was cute, but she had been sitting with that girl that had punched him out, so he assumed they were friends. That bitch would get hers, but not right away. He needed to think about what kind of monster she was and find out her weakness first. Moka on the other hand had been sitting alone, which made her much easier prey and considering that his head was still ringing from the blow he had taken that morning, easy prey was what he needed right now.

Moka stared up at him with disgust. "Excuse me, but I like hanging around with Tsukune. Could you please leave us alone?" Why he thought she would want to have anything to do with him after that morning's announcement about his desire to rape human women was beyond her.

"Please, that just means you haven't seen what a real monster looks like!" Saizou said, pulling Tsukune away from Moka and throwing him hard against the wall of the stairwell. He reached for Moka, then found his arm being gripped around the wrist by what felt a vice of steel.

He looked over at Ren, who had finished eating. She licked the fingers of the hand that she wasn't using to hold his arm with and said "No. Bad."

Saizou tried to pull his arm free, but it was as if it had been stuck in concrete. Ren didn't even give an inch, her arm holding his immobile while the rest of his body tried to jerk and pull it away. "Damnit, get off me you bitch!" With that Saizou brought up his other arm to try and punch Ren.

That arm was quickly caught just as his other arm, and held equally motionless. Ren simply stood there, as immovable as a statue while Saizou frantically to work his arms free. Then Ren began to bring her arms together still holding his, and slapped his hands together. Desperately Saizou began to transform, but as he did so Ren's grip on his wrists began to tighten, until finally he felt his bones beginning to creak against one another, so much it felt as if they were going to break rather than break her grip. "No."

Just then the bell for class rang, and Moka sighed with relief. Grabbing Tsukune up with one arm she looped another arm around one of Ren's, which caused Ren to throw Saizou aside. "Come on Ren, we have to get back to class. I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you." She said as an to Saizou, then hurried on quickly.

The three of them left rapidly, while Saizou stayed there in the stairwell for a moment alternately rubbing at his wrists angrily. "looks like I might need to call in some help for this one.

As they reached the floor where their class was Moka finally slowed down, looking at Tsukune. "Are you alright Tsukune…?" She trailed off, staring at a bit of blood on his temple, the smell hitting her.

Tsukune had scrapped the side of his head on the side of the stairwell when Saizou threw him aside, but though it was bleeding it wasn't hurting very much. No he was more depressed than anything, having just been shown once again he really didn't belong here. He tried to wipe at the blood for a moment, wincing slightly. "I'm fine Moka-san, I, um, Moka-san?" Tsukune trailed off in turn, seeing Moka leaning toward him, her eyes wide while she licked her lips.

"Oh, I can't stand it, that smell…" Moka murmured, her voice a breathy whisper then she leaned forward and to Tsukune's shock licked up some of the blood on his temple. Her face lit up, and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Delicious, Tsukune you're blood is delicious. Could, could I, um, could I try some direct from the vein?"

"GAHHH!" Tsukune shouted, backing away wildly for a moment before calming down, thankful that Moka was asking but more than a little freaked out. On the other hand, the sight of Moka's smile was having a terrible effect on his ability to think. "Er, we, we've got class now Moka-san, so we should hurry. I'll think about that after school is over, and maybe when we're alone."

Moka suddenly seemed to remember Ren was there and turned with a red blush on her face to the other girl, who had simply watched the scene wihtotu comment. Now she cocked her head to one side, staring at Moka as if she hadn't cared at all. "Oh, right, W-we should get going."

 **OOOOOOO**

At the same time that Ren and the two youngsters were eating, Ranma and Kan'u had finished their 'interview' with the principal and had begun to explore the school. "So what should we do first?" Kan'u asked, as they walked along the empty corridor outside the principal's office.

"Well the principal isn't going to give us any more info that's fer sure. I get the impression that he's going to enjoy watching us flounder around whatever his opinion on Fairy Tale and the monstrels." Ranma mused. "I've seen his type before, they tend ta enjoy watching other people have adventures and stuff while they sit on the sidelines with their popcorn. He reminds of Cologne really, she loved watching the chaos in Nerima. 'Better than American soap opera'." He finished in a high crackly voice trying to imitate Cologne.

"I think I would like to meet Cologne someday." Kan'u said thoughtfully. "Whenever you speak of her I get the impression she was a fascinating character."

"Characters right, that's for sure." Ranma laughed. "Still, I can't deny she was one of the best teachers I've ever met. If Shampoo had been willing to listen to her, she'd have been a lot tougher than she was."

"Which would not have been a good thing for you." Kan'u murmured, taking his hand in hers for a moment. "Still, we do need to think about what to do, I'd like to at least get an idea of some of the movers and shakers here, without considering our overall objective." Just then the bell rang, and Kan'u sighed. "Back to class I suppose."

"I don't think so." Ranma replied, shaking his head. "You can go if you want, but it's not like they're teaching is anything we haven't already learned. I'll look around the schools some more."

Kan'u sighed. She didn't have nearly the antiauthoritarian streak that Ranma did, and she also knew that alienating the teachers was a bad idea this early. "Just this once." she said tapping his nose, saying that last thought aloud. "Who knows how more much more powerful than the students the teachers are, we can't afford to fight both the school administration while we are supposed to look around for clues to Fairy Tail and the monstrels."

"That's fine." Ranma said. "I should only need a day to get a good idea of the layout of this place. I'll also look around fer a place for us ta make our cabin or whatever. Can't believe he wouldn't budge on the whole no-cohabitation thing."

"Nor can I, but I suppose it would set a bad precedent. Especially among monsters I suppose, if many of the males act like that punk from this morning. I'll see you later then." She leaned down slightly to kiss Ranma on the lips, then walked off putting a bit more sway to her hips there was truly necessary.

Ranma watched her go and sighed theatrically before turning away. He found the nearest window and leapt out onto the grounds then began walking around. The school was a sort of sprawling place, with several interconnected buildings for the actual classes with each also having a cafeteria, a large gym set to one side complete with changing rooms, and then the eight dormitory buildings, which were set about ten minutes' walk away from the main buildings. Each of them were four stories tall and very blocky in designs. They also had clear signs over their single entranceways saying 'boys' and 'girls' dorms. The one girl dorm that Ranma looked into even had a lady manning a desk set directly by the door.

 _Weird_ Ranma thought to himself. _They go to all this effort to keep girls and boys separate, to make this place seem as if it's a normal school, and yet they're still failing to actually teach most of their students to get along with humans? Something's wrong there. And would it kill them to actually let a bit of sun show up around the place? Scratch that, it might kill a few of the students here, forgot about that. Still, if it's going to be cloudy and rainy looking the entire time were here, I'm gonna go crazy._

A few moments later Ranma rounded the back of the gym, making a note of what looked like a small alleyway between the electrical generator and the side of the building, complete with a small window set high up in the wall. At that point he was hailed by a voice from behind him. "You there! What are you doing it out here? Class doesn't let out for another twenty minutes!"

Ranma turned, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the matte black dress coats of the trio behind him. One was a bulky bald young man, standing at least 2 feet taller than Kan'u did, yet he was much broader across his shoulders, and more importantly his waist. To his left stood a somewhat shorter young man, with a bishonen look about him that reminded Ranma rather strongly of Mikado Sanzennin, the skater who had stolen his/her first kiss.

To the other side of the central bruiser was a young seeming girl with red hair tied in flowing loosely down her back, where she also had a staff of some sort strapped. She was looking at Ranma quizzically, one head cocked to one side as if trying to work out a problem.

All three of them were wearing what looks like variations on the same uniform, a black coat with white trimming that fell to their knees. The two boys wore it over there normal school attire, while the girl had it sipped up her front, seemingly as the only thing she was currently wearing. They looked, almost like that worn by a few student council groups he'd seen Ranma had seen various animes, though those tended to be white. _Of course these are monsters, I guess that white simply wouldn't work._ "Who's askin'?"

"You must be a freshman," the oldest seeming boy announced shaking his head. "We are members of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee. It is our duty to make certain that the morals of the school are upheld."

"Really?" Ranma said eyebrows rising in honest surprise, then smirked internally. He put his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to one side as he allowed his smirk to appear on his face, and when he spoke his tone was a mix of dismissive and insolent. "I didn't think this school had one of those. Well I I'm just looking around, I ain't goin' ta do anything worth yer time, I was just bored with the classes here ya know? Don't mind me, I bet there's a lot more important things you three c'd be doin'."

Effected by Ranma's tone and body language a vein began to bulge in the older (technically not but his body seemed to be older than Ranma's current age) boy's forehead. He seemed to get a rein on his temper though. "AS you are a freshman, you obviously don't know the social hierarchy here so I…"

Just then a loud howl in the nearby woods grabbed Ranma's attention. He looked over at the trio who hadn't even glanced in the direction of the sound, interrupting the overweight boy's speech. "Er, shouldn't you three be lookin' into whatever made that noise?"

The apparent spokesperson of the trio scoffed. "Please, the remit of the committee and the laws of the school only apply to the actual environs of the school. Anything that happens out in the woods, the cemetery or beyond is out of our purview and out of our interest."

"Cute." Ranma said flatly then cocked his head as the young seeming girl slammed one hand in a fist onto the other.

"That's where I know your face from!" she said, almost bouncing in place. "Wait right there-deshi!" With that she raced off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

Ranma blinked, looking over at the other two, who looked just as nonplussed as he was. For a moment the three of them just stood there awkwardly, then the younger looking girl was back, holding what looked like a DVD case in her hand. "Are you really Ranma Saotome, formerly of Seito High School-deshi?"

"Yes?" Ranma said looking at the thing she was holding dubiously. He was wondering if it was one of the old Nerima Wrecking Crew videos that Nabiki used to put out but to the best of his knowledge she had never put them onto CD. _Besides, why'd she mention Seito if that was the case?_

When the girl thrust the thing into his face Ranma saw that it was actually a series of DVDs in a case that had his face and Sousou's, the owner of a dragon shard who Ranma had beaten in the Kanto interschool tournament, on it. Above that picture was the title Wind Versus Fire!

The "Oh my God, I watch this like at least once a month, it's **so** amazing! Some of the other fights were awesome too, but this one and the one between Kan'u Unchou and Ryofu Hosen were the best! It's so amazing that humans can be so powerful, though you're younger looking than I thought. Oooh, I learned so much about staff fighting just from watching the two of them use their spears. Can you really generate tornadoes like you did against Sousou, or did they have to add that bit in later? Can you sign this for me, please? It'll mean **so** much-deshi!"

"Er…I suppose. And I can create tornadoes, I don't 'generate' them, there's a difference, it's a martial arts technique." Ranma said hesitantly then went on before he could stop himself. "But technically those aren't spears Kan'u and Ryofu were using. Kan'u uses a guan do, which has a curved head to it, somewhat similar to a halberd but not quite, that no spear has, and Ryofu used a ji, which also has a blade ta one side of the head as well as a long, curved blade that than a smaller straight blade."

Ranma took the pen from her, and somewhat bemusedly wrote out his name on the top of the container. "Er, Should I sign it to anyone in particular? And can I ask how old are you anyway? You don't look like you should be a high school."

"Deshiko Deshi!" said the girl bouncing excitedly. "And normally I wouldn't, but I got in on a special grant, I'm not the only one either. There are at least five more of us, though me and this little witch are the only girls-deshi." The newly introduced Deshiko scowled a little. Stupid witch broke my scholastic record-deshi!" the she paused looking at him as if something had just registered. "Wait, if you're here, does that mean… I mean, are you still in a relationship with Kan'u? the info packet that came with the DVD's said you were, which made you fighting in the tournament with her **so** romantic-deshi!"

"Yeah she's here too." Ranma said though inwardly he was wondering what the heck was romantic about being in that tournament, unless the TV crew recorded the two of them flirting on the sidelines occasionally. _Dammit, it's just like Nabiki again, someone's making money off us. I wonder how I can find who they are and get our cut?_

The girl's eyes widened at that, and she quickly snatched back the DVD set and raced off shouting "Kan'u-sama, please be my onee-san-deshi!"

Again there was a rather awkward pause between the remaining trio. One of them, the middle one was still looking angry and after a moment pointed at Ranma. He had been fully prepared to beat Ranma up, the enforcers were always on the lookout for freshman during the first week of school to beat up, the better to make certain that the newcomers learned how things worked here. But Deshiko's attitude had ruined the moment for him. "Anyway, you should get back to class new meat. I don't care if you are somehow famous or something. Around here, the Despilinary Committee enforcers are the law."

"Wait." said the other one, cocking his head thoughtfully, his blond hair falling to one side. "Didn't Deshiko say those DVDs were about humans? Doesn't that mean that he's a human too?"

"Yep." Ranma said simply. "Martial artist, been trained since I was four or so."

"A human in our school!" yelled the bigger enforcer, his eyes widening. "That's a major infraction of the rules!" He grinned viciously and moved towards Ranma. "This will be a feather in our cap, a real human trying to invade our school! We'll get promotions for sure."

Ranma scratched his pigtail thoughtfully, wondering how the two morons in front of him had missed the part about him creating tornadoes but shrugged it off. Oh well, I was wondering house a few enforcers were anyway. "Not certain how one human could be an invasion, but whatever big guy."

The big man trundled forward and threw a punch at Ranma, but Ranma easily dodged to one side, shaking his head. "Sooooo sloooow." The next second the big bruiser was on his back having had his legs swept out from under him.

Jumping away slightly so as to be out of grabbing range Ranma looked over at the other man who haven't made a move yet. He did so now, conjuring up fireballs somehow and hurling them at Ranma. "Thanks for moving away from Tochiro, makes it so much easier to take you down when I don't need to worry about friendly fire!"

"Yer welcome!" Ranma replied, dodging the fireballs easily. A second later Ranma got in close, slamming three hard punches into the bishonen boy's chest and face which sent him flying backwards. But the boy had dodged back slightly just enough to avoid the majority of the strength behind Ranma's punches. They were still enough to wind him however.

Behind Ranma the large youth named Tochiro was getting to his feet, growling as his human shape began to almost slow fall off. "You coulda come quietly, now we're going to have to hurt you!"

"Ya seem to think that you're in control of this situation." Ranma laughed, then leaped into the air to avoid another fireball from the still unnamed bishonen, returning with a Moko Takabashi that caught the pretty boy in the head flinging him backwards as he cried out in pain.

Or at least Ranma thought at first he was crying out in pain. His words actually were, "My face! Not my face!"

Ranma sweat-dropped at that but decided to ignore it for now. Instead he turned around and raced towards Tochiro, intending to finish him off before he could fully transform. However when he landed a kick on the man's face, the foot impacted but then was stuck there and then began to sink into the monster's head quickly. "Behold the power of a mud monster! No physical attack can harm me!"

Still balancing in midair somehow, Ranma used both hands to blast their monster's face with a Moko Takabashi. The eruption of mud released his leg allowing Ranma to flip through the air to land on his feet nearby. Interesting. So you're some kind of Blob?"

"Hellfire curse it!" Said Tochiro, its mouth reforming faster than the rest of its head. "I'm not a damn Blob, dammit I hate humans and that day him movie franchise! Mud monsters have a long and honorable history, **we're** the reason that humans were originally scared of going into swamps and other places, not those damn alligators or lizard men who always get the credit! I mean honestly, what's so scary about a lizard anyway?!"

By this point the blob monster was fully reformed and moving towards Ranma even as he continued his diatribe. Now his arms enlarged dramatically, shooting forward towards Ranma and trying to grapple with him. But Ranma dodged easily, while behind him the bishonen once again got to his feet, his eyes now glowing purple with rage, and a black tail with a spade of some kind on the end appeared as his human form began to dissipate. His hands glowed with fire and he raced forward, intent on grabbing Ranma and burning him to ash.

Ranma leaped up, dodging the madly rushing monster behind him. "See ya!" With a swift roundhouse kick to the back he sent that monster into the mud monster's main body, where he disappeared with a 'glorp' sound and a cry of "Oh cra-!"

The mud monster looked down at his stomach and scowled angrily. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get someone out once… what are you doing?"

With one monster dealt with Ranma had now turned his full attention to the mud monster. He thrust his arms out to either side, punching into the arms that had been trying to encircle him, smirking for a moment then his face seemed to go cold, leached of all emotions. "Soul Of Ice." The temperature around them dropped dramatically, going from a relatively warm day to almost feeling as if they were in an ice box. Then it dropped further, faster than the mud monster could react to.

"What are you doing?!" The mud monster shouted, then gasped as he lost all feelings in his arms. He looked at them in shock and saw that they were frozen solid.

Tochiro wrenched to one side, breaking his own arms off of his body quickly reforming them but Ranma was already on him, his hands thrust into the mud monster's main body.

"Freeze." Ranma intoned, his voice more unemotional than any computer.

Tochiro again tried to back away, but Ranma moved with him, his powers over temperature doing its work. Soon enough the mud monster was frozen, and Ranma pulled his arms out of the creature, shattering its body into thousands of little bit bits of frozen mud.

Surprisingly the other enforcer who Ranma had kicked into the mud monster's body was still in one piece gasping for air in the middle of the debris his fellow enforcers body had created. Ranma's eyebrows flew up in surprise, having assumed that he too would've been frozen and shattered, but before the other youth could do anything Ranma had grabbed him by the tail, pulling the monster towards him.

The pretty boy had decent reflexes however, and turned even as Ranma did so, lashing out with claws that had suddenly grown to more than six inches long. Though surprised Ranma was still only able to dodge them by the skin of his teeth while at the same time Ranma's fist to the side of the bishonen's head ended the fight.

Ranma looked around, twitching a little as he came out of the Soul of Ice. After a moment he shook his head. "Well, I suppose the fangirl'll come back fer you two, and I suppose mud-boy can pull himself together eventually. Let this be a lesson to ya," he went on, uncaring that neither of his opponents were in any condition to hear him. "Next time, be a little more wary about thinkin' that human equal weak."

With that he turned away, making his way around the school once more, this time looking for a spot well enough out of the way to be used for the cabin he'd be building for him and his girlfriends. He found it about the same time that school let out, an open field set between two small but somewhat deep streams about five minutes tree-jumping (or forty minutes' walk) away from the school. _It's got enough room for a decent sized one story house, one stream'll let us have running water, and the other can be used fer the plumbing. Hmm… might even be able ta make an open air bath, though keeping it warm will be an ongoing job._

Just then he heard some screams in the distance to his right. Ranma frowned, trying to figure out where it was coming from then realized it was coming from near the bus stop they had been dropped off at that morning. With a shrug he moved in that direction, still thinking of what he'd need to start work on their cabin home.

 **OOOOOOO**

To say that Tsukune had not been having a good day was putting it mildly. The classes themselves were fine, even if some of the teachers, the math teacher in particular, gave him the creeps. No, it was the other students that were freaking him out. Not a single class went by without one or two of them letting their human disguise slip. That plus the fact his class included Saizou, who always sat at the back of the room and glared at him, was enough to make Tsukune ready to jump ship.

Yet the final reason he was thinking about leaving was Moka surprisingly. Tsukune caught her looking at him occasionally, with what Tsukune could only call a pleading glance, and was it just his imagination or did her look center around his neck? He knew what that was about, and didn't like the implications at all. _She was like that this morning too when she smelled my blood. Is that the only reason she wants to be friends with me? Well, that and the fact that I'm not like Ranma and the others. Maybe I, no I_ _ **really**_ _don't belong here!_ With that in mind, Tsukune decided to leave the school as soon as possible.

When the last class of the day ended, a young-seeming girl burst into the classroom looking around wildly, ignoring Shizuka-sensei who had nearly leapt out of her skin at the suddenness of her arrival. The young looking redhead then locked her eyes on Kan'u, and her face brightened. "K-Kan'u Unchou? C-can you si-sign this for me-deshi?" she stuttered, holding out what looked like a DVD set.

The rest of the class looked on in shocked surprise as Kan'u looked down at the DVD set, seeing Ranma and Sousou's face on one side of it, and turning it over saw her and Ryofu Hosen's on the other. For a moment Kan'u's thoughts echoed her lovers, as she wondered how someone was making money off them and if she could get some royalties for it. "Can I ask where you got this, and what's your name?"

"Deshiko Deshi, and I special order it! They did have small previews for it on the human Internet a few months back, then somebody went into business selling them. I got one of the first copies-deshi!" Deshiko said proudly.

Kan'u nodded picking up the pen from her desk and turning the DVD set over so she could write on the back of it, noting absently that the girl had already gotten Ranma to do the same. She looked up however as Ren suddenly looked out the window as in the distance there was another faint howling sound. "Friends," Ren said pointing out the window then quickly opening it and jumping out. Most of the other students rushed to the window to see her land lightly on her feet three stories down and race off into the woods.

"Shouldn'r you go after her?" said Moka, not noticing that Tsukune was slowly making his way towards the doorway.

Kan'u laughed. "Ren can handle herself," she said in the understatement of the century. In many ways Ren was actually a little bit tougher than Ranma or Kan'u. Oh they were better at manipulating their own ki, and Ranma could out-endurance Ren using that skill, and Ranma also had a far vaster repertoire of abilities and skills. But in basic strength and her ability to take punishment, Ren had him beat. Not in speed though, there Ranma was simply on a whole other level, whereas Kan'u was actually somewhat better than Ranma himself at using long or short range ki attacks.

With that Kan'u turned back to the young girl who is asking for her autograph, signing it and handing it back to her. At that moment Moka noticed that Tsukune was gone. So, though she didn't know it, was Saizou. "Where did Tsukune go? I thought we could walk to the dorms together," she said pouting a little.

Kan'u shrugged slightly before leaning in towards the pink haired girl so she could whisper in her ear. "I imagine he's making a break for the bus stop. He seemed to become a little more freaked out every time one of the other students broke their cover."

"But I thought he'd stay, I thought…" Moka said stuttering, and looking lost, her normal cherry face collapsing. "I thought we were friends?"

"Maybe he was put off by the fact that you are staring at his throat the entire day?" Kan'u said, trying to send sympathetic, the vampire girl was after all very young. But still she should've been taught some self-control. By that point the classroom had emptied around them save for Deshiko who had actually moved away slightly so as to not overhear the conversation. A rather polite act that made Kan'u nod thankfully at her.

"I was not, I was just watching him, I… Oh no!" Moka said, one hand coming up cover her mouth. "You don't think, you don't think Tsukune thought I was just friends with him because of my wanting his blood do you?"

"It's possible. If I thought you were staring at his neck he might have thought the same." Kan'u said with a shrug. "If you want to talk to him though, I suggest you get going. I doubt that he'll be coming back if he gets on that bus." _One way or the other, I'm uncertain what the principal would do if he lost his original toy, nor am I a willing to bet that Tsukune would be left alone after having come here and seen the Academy._

In a sudden panic Moka ran out of the classroom and Kan'u turned to the Deshiko. "So I see you have a bo on your back, is it your primary weapon, or is it just the only one you're allowed on campus?"

"Allowed-deshi?" The girl asked cocking her head. "I'm part of the disciplinary committee, I'm allowed to carry any weapon I want! That's part of why I joined. The other part was that my sister was the captain of the committee several years ago, though I have to say…" she frowned and shook her head. "Never mind, I'm not going to go there. Anyway-deshi," she went on in a much more peppy tone of voice, "do you think you can teach me any moves Kan'u-onee-sama?"

Kan'u laughed shaking her head. "I suppose I could, my dear. Though not today, we can make time this weekend how's that?" The two of them continued to chat together as they walked out of the classroom and down to the entrance of the school where alas Deshiko had to go off to find her partners, waving happily as she walked backwards for a moment.

After that Kan'u sighed, then made her way over towards the bus stop. _I really shouldn't have to do this, but I know that Tsukune will get in trouble and as un-vampire-like as Moka is, I doubt she would be up to defending him alone._ With that Kan'u leapt up into the trees and began to race toward the bus stop, but a moment later her progress was interrupted when the branch she was about to hop onto was cut right before her foot wes about to land on it.

Kan'u kept going down, landing easily on the ground even flipping in midair to face the person who had cut the branch. He was an older student, wearing the pin that designated him as a second year, t but that and his pants were the only pieces of the school uniform he was wearing. He had a T-shirt on that said in Large letters 'Good' under a large crossed out symbol. His eyes were slanted like a cats, or like some kind of but, and his hands had formed into long jointed blades, like that of a preying mantis.

He looked surprised for a moment then laughed. "I didn't think you'd be that quick, this could be fun! Sorry babe, but I kind of owe Saizou money, and he called in the marker to keep you from interfering."

"Interfering in what might I ask?" Kan'u said calmly, reaching into her ki space and pulling out her red combat gloves and putting them on slowly, almost contemptuously.

"I don't know what kind of monster you are, but most monsters, when we see a female we like, hehe…" the 'older' boy shrugged eloquently, and his shoulders moved oddly too under his human guise, pointing up far more than they should have. "If that pink-haired cutey's not strong enough to protect herself, that's all she wrote."

"And you and your friend are supposed to stop me from interfering I suppose?" Kan'u asked pointing over her shoulder to where she had felt someone trying to creep up on her.

"You got it!" said the boy in front of her laughing. "Or you can just walk away and retain all your limbs. It'd be a pity to mess up that hot bod of yours babe."

"You don't have to worry about that." Kan'u said smiling thinly. With that she jumped forward faster than either of her assailants could follow, slamming a punch into the first punk's head with such force that he flew backwards with a cry of agony, slamming into and through a tree behind him.

Kan'u turned quickly to face the second opponent. This one seemed to be unable to come fully out of his human disguise quickly, only one arm and his face had transformed into some kind of furry creature, with claws that reminded Kan'u of a bear's. He charged forward with a roar, but Kan'u almost negligently smacked his paw to one side, her other fist coming up with pile driving force into the monster's chin.

The monster was flung into the air and away while Kan'u shook her head. "I do hope there's more of a challenge around here…" she trailed off as an explosion of some kind of power occurred in the direction of the bus stop. To Kan'u's ki sight it was wild and untamed, dark and purple where normal ki was a sort of golden-white color before it was instilled with emotions, but she supposed the color difference could be put down to the fact that it was coming from a monster rather than the human.

And it was immensely powerful, which intrigued Kan'u. With a grin on her face that Ranma would have easily recognized she began to race in that direction.

 **OOOOOOO**

Moka had actually caught up with Tsukune just as he reached the bus stop. She spent several minutes apologizing profusely for making it seem as if she was only interested in him for his blood and had finally managed to convince Tsukune to come back with her to the school but then Saizou arrived to interrupt them. He quickly changed into his monster form, a kind of ogre/human hybrid, and attacked them, intent on killing Tsukune and having his way with Moka.

The fight, if it could be called that hadn't lasted long, with Moka flung to one side and Tsukune to another pin for a moment under a heavy tree limb. Then Saizou had turned to Moka, tearing off some of her clothing before being away kicked with surprising strength by Moka for a moment. When they tried to run, Saizou and grabbed Tsukune by the leg. But in falling forward Tsukune's hand had grazed the rosary around Moka's neck, and it suddenly came free in his hand.

The effect was instantaneous. A huge column of yokai energy skyrocketed into the air around Moka was formed as her body began to change. She became taller, as tall as Kan'u. Her breasts also filled out, with her hips changing slightly, her leg muscles became more defined, her muscles in her arms doing the same. Her eyes also changed color from a normal human-seeming green to a deep, glowing red. And where Moka's hair had previously been pink, it now became silver starting from the roots and heading outwards quickly.

After that the fight completely turned around, and it was Saizou who was now firmly embedded in the ground nearby up to his waist, with at least half of the bones in his body shattered.

Tsukune sat on the ground staring at Moka in astonishment, and not a little fear. _So, so this is what Moka-san meant about the rosary keeping her vampire form sealed. She's, she's so powerful and oh god she's looking at me!_ "M-Moka-san?"

"Amazing a mere human was able to remove my seal." Moka mused, looking down at the human who had freed her in amusement. "Oh do get up boy, I won't bite, I have much more self-control than my outer shell."

"Interesting." said a female voice behind the so-called real Moka. She whirled around, staring at Kan'u who was leaping down from a tree nearby. "So you are the real one."

"I am the original." inner Moka affirmed, keeping her eyes on the other woman as she stood back taking a stance automatically.

Kan'u gave her a once over smiling faintly. Now without the inhibitor in the way she could tell that the other girl had nearly as much ki as Kan'u herself, or maybe even a little more. In comparison it was a little bit less than a dragon shard owner had, but just a little bit, and all of it was under control, condensed in a way that one of those berserkers could never have done.

For her part Moka was sizing up the other woman just as much. Unlike what her outer shell thought, Original Moka was always aware of what was going on, at least when she chose to be. This woman and the other two humans with her had interested her immediately because she could sense how powerful they were. Now standing before the girl, she could tell that the other woman was almost as strong as Moka herself. She was also as attractive, if Moka was honest about it. "You don't seem surprised…" she tested.

Kan'u shrugged. "Ranma could tell that there was something odd about your ki…do you use that word for your power or something else?"

Inner Moka shook her head, there her eyes remained on the other girl who was walking closer. "We call it Youki, though I suppose it is simply the monster equivalent of your ki. I've read about that a time or two." Actually her outer persona had done that, being very interested in manga, but Moka wasn't about to admit that.

"Hmmm…. In any event, the vampire before me seems a little more real I should say, not just in terms of being a vampire, which wasn't a vibe I got off your outer shell I have to say, but also more real as an individual. Not so… sugary sweet. The outer shell I just wanted to hug or pat on her head, this one…" She smirked and cracked her knuckles not needing to verbalize what she wanted to do with this one. Both of them knew it.

There is always a hierarchy among women or girls in a school. Normally it would be based off money, looks, or even simple social standing, who was more popular and what not, but not among monsters or martial artists. With those types of women, the meeting between two powerful women often resulted in the same outcome of two powerful male martial artists: a battle to see who was the stronger of the two.

Inner Moka laughed at that, a dark, anticipatory chuckle that won a grin from Kan'u though it made Tsukune back away a little more. But after a moment Moka shook her head. "Unfortunately, the longer I stay outside the bonds of my seal, the less powerful it becomes. That was placed on me for a reason, and I must return. Perhaps in the future however we can set up a small… spar."

She reached over to take the rosary from Tsukune. For a moment she was tempted to sink her fangs into the little human, but shook it off, he looked scared enough as it was, she didn't want her food source to bolt again. "And you little boy, are you going to try and run away again? My outer shell would miss you."

Tsukune blushed but shook his head, and Original Moka smirked at him before clicking the rosary back in place. A second later her silver hair slowly turned back to pink, as her body shrank once again becoming that of a 16-year-old girl rather than an 18-year-old woman. Tsukune quickly caught her, but even in her pink-haired form Moka was much denser than he expected. The boy went over with a "Oof!" as Moka landed on top of her.

"MMMmmmm…. Tsukune…" Moka mumbled against his shoulder, causing the boy to blush. That blush disappeared rapidly however as Moka opened her mouth again, her fangs protruding. "Mmm, Tsukune, kapputchu!"

With that the pink haired girl bit into Tsukune's neck, sucking greedily at his blood. For his Part Tsukune panicked pulling away quickly and tyrign to lift the still comatose Moka off him.

Kan'u began to laugh at his misfortune even as he reached forward to help the two of them up onto their feet, shaking her head amusedly.

 **End chapter**

Hope you all liked this. But I have to say, I'm not as enthused about the RV world as I could wish. While I like some of the characters, the others… ugh. You might have noticed I had a lot of trouble getting their voices right. Worse only about three characters in the academy itself, four if you count the principal, can really fight any of the quartet (Ryomou will show up after the next chapter if I continue this) on an even footing, which forces me to come up with disposable grunt characters to add to the fights to keep them interesting. So for a while it would be mostly comedy/some romance then when Fairy Tale is introduced it'll become serious all of a sudden, with little to non-romantic tension before that. I don't honestly like that idea. Then there's the fact that while I wish to satirize the principal and a lot of the other characters, I don't want this story to become too much like Blackdragon6's Big Human on Campus, which I thought was hilarious.

Well, anyway, this is my small story update for now, it might not be the only one I make this month. Check out my account if you want to find out what I mean about that. I am also conducting a poll to see which of my smaller (chapter size, number of characters, world/world building, general level of seriousness rather than actual size) stories is taken up full time, which will continue for a while.

As always, please leave a review.


End file.
